warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Juggernaut Behemoth
The Juggernaut Behemoth is a massive quadruped Infested creature, armed with formidable ranged attacks and deadly close-quarters combat abilities, which combined with its heavy armor makes it a intimidating opponent. Tactics *The Juggernaut's attack behavior makes it prefer ranged combat over closed-quarters battle: it will prefer to stay away from the enemy's range if possible, and will flee into optimum firing range if given the chance. It will only perform melee attacks like its charge dash and its shockwave stomp if the enemy is within range of said attacks. *Its primary ranged attack consists of launching a cluster of sharp quills directly at its targets, much akin to a shotgun with travel time. The middle of its back will open up when attacking in this way, exposing a weak point. *The Juggernaut can charge towards its target with great speed to knockdown enemies in its path. If the players dodges, the Juggernaut will ram onto a nearby obstacle, emitting a shockwave. *The Juggernaut can lob a volley of spores over a large area. These spores will detonate on impact, releasing gas clouds which will rain down toxin droplets in the area that deal damage over time to any enemy that walks into them. *If an enemy wanders within close, the Juggernaut can stand on its hind legs to perform a stomp shockwave, which also blankets a large area of ground in front of it with a vast amount of infested tars (akin to Tar-Mutalist MOA), which will slow down the movement of any players standing on it. In addition, the infested field will constantly grow light Infested units; including Charger, Runner, Leaper, Volatile Runner and Crawlers (not including the Crawler variants). **Performing this maneuver will make the Juggernaut expose a large, orange glow on its belly, which can be attacked to deal higher amounts of damage against it. *Possessing an unusually high amount of armor paired with its massive health pool, the Juggernaut can withstand significant punishment from weapons fire and Warframe abilities. Not only does it armored carapace significantly reduce the damage from enemy attacks, it also caps all damage dealt against it to a maximum of 100 damage. The Juggernaut however possesses several weakspots that will take increased damage from weapons fire, which include large sacs on its head and back that appears when using its ranged attacks, and its belly when performing a standing ground stomp. **Forcing the Juggernaut into a knockdown state will make it curl up, concealing its belly which prevents it from being targeted. **Dealing an proc on the Juggernaut's weakpoint will cause it to stagger and leave it's backside open for a moment. Tips *The Juggernaut Behemoth may be killed quickly and easily by using a Torid with damage. Not only does this constantly deal damage against the Juggernaut, but the Torid's gas clouds can more easily reach its weakspots as well for additional damage. **Similarly, other area-of-effect weapons like the Ogris can utilize their explosive radius to have a better chance of dealing damage against the Juggernaut's weakspots regardless of where they hit on its body. *The Amprex and the Synapse, with their high critical multiplier and critical chance, can deal consistently high damage to the Juggernaut. *Mesa's Peacemaker ability ignores the Juggernaut's defenses and hits directly at its weakspots, allowing her to deal full damage against it. Trivia *The Juggernaut Behemoth is the last of the winning entries of the Enemies of the Tenno contest to be implemented into the game, and was designed by player Silverbones, who also designed the Silva & Aegis melee weapon. *The Juggernaut Behemoth was first introduced in Update 16.7 as an Assassination target in the Black Seed Scourge Tactical Alert. Bugs *Juggernaut mimeographs summoned in the Simulacrum can create Infested units with levels several times higher than the Juggernaut's own, ex. a level 50 Juggernaut can spawn Level 200 or above Infested units. *Vauban's Bastille can lock the Juggernaut in its defensive ball form for several seconds. While locked in Bastille, the Juggernaut can still spawn tar as if it were stomping; however, no stomping animation is played. Paired with Mesa's Peacemaker, Bastille can make the fight relatively easy. Media jugg.png|Juggernaut Behemoth spawned in the Simulacrum Juggernaut_Behemoth_01.jpg|Juggernaut Behemoth Juggernaut_Behemoth_02.jpg|Vulnerable Belly of the Beast Juggernaut_Behemoth_03.jpg|Vulnerable place on Behemoth's spine. Stuned by electricity sefect. SOMA crits aplied. Warframe0364.jpg|me and the Juggernat Warframe_-_Black_Seed_Scourge_-_Juggernaut_Behemoth HOW TO KILL JUGGERNAUT BEHEMOTH - Warframe Hints Tips Update 16.7 Category:Infested Category:Community Concept Category:Update 16